


The Right One

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, ABO dynamics, Angst, Background Poly, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Mentions of Infertility, NSFW, Reader suffers from PCOS, Smut, neck biting, pcos, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You are an unmated Omega but that doesn’t stop your human side making you feel like a failure when you fail to produce a Pup for any of your ex’s. After a heart to heart with your work colleague Bucky, the Alpha admits what Hydra did to him has placed him in the same situation.





	The Right One

The Right One

 

You pushed your key in the lock and wearily went in through the door; your shoulders slumped from the energy you'd expended during the day just to hold it together in front of the other guests.

 

When you'd gotten the invite from Laura and Clint for their son Nathaniel’s christening you had been cautious at first, unsure if you should attend, but when you'd been on a mission with Clint and he'd asked you in person, you realised the couple wanted you to attend to share their happy day, and in that spirit you went along.

 

Watching whilst they'd held the wriggling baby as the priest did his thing, you tried to block out the pangs of jealousy as the three of them looked so happy together. As their two other children ran loops around the church, their 'Aunt' Natasha attempting to keep them quiet and under control.

 

The party afterwards had been even worse; many of Clint and Laura's friends from outside of the Avengers had been invited, everywhere you looked there were children and babies, happy doting mothers with their rosy cheeked offspring looking at adoringly at them. You'd made your way straight to the bar, hoping a double vodka or two would help numb the longing that stabbed at your stomach, but after three drinks you decided to make your leave rather than stay and be that 'drunk single woman'.

 

Kicking your heels off as you made your way into your kitchen; you unhooked your bra and pulled it out of your dress, relishing the feel of being unencumbered by its lacy restraints. Grabbing the bottle of vodka you kept in the freezer you made your way through your bedroom and out onto fire escape where you had left a bunch of cushions, settling down as you looked over the view you had of Brooklyn and the sunset in the distance.

 

As you took a large swig of the cold liquid straight from the bottle, you heard the door buzzer ring in your apartment, ignoring it. A minute or so later you heard it again, someone insistently pressing the button in the hope you would answer. It happened all the time; someone forgot their keys and jammed their fingers against as many door numbers as possible until someone let them in.

 

After a moment it went quiet, and you went back to your vodka, absentmindedly picking at the label on the bottle. The sun had finally dipped below the horizon and the lights of a Brooklyn night were starting to illuminate the night sky when you heard the sound of the fire escape far below you being pulled down, the rusty sliding ladder being climbed. The steady sound of footsteps climbing higher towards you sounded rhythmically, until you could hear them directly below you and a familiar voice;

 

“You know Doll; it’s been a long day... I woulda really appreciated you lettin' me in so I coulda used the elevator...”

 

“Bucky?”

 

You watched as his familiar wide shoulders came into view as he climbed the last flight of steps, turning to you and leaning against the railing. He looked gorgeous. He'd been at the christening too, looking like something out of a James Bond fantasy in his suit, his thick muscles straining at the fabric each time he moved.

 

He stood watching you for a moment before he held his hand out for the bottle, taking it from you as he took a long drink from it. He'd left his jacket and tie behind, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up his arms and the first few buttons undone at his neck, he looked devastatingly handsome and you could feel your body responding to the sight.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s up then?”

 

“I don't know what you mean”

 

“You were on edge the entire time we were at the church. I've seen you nervous; I’ve seen you scared, all whilst we've been out in the field. You were anxious today and I could feel it in my bones... I could smell it...”

 

You felt the first few tears start to prick at your lids, closing your eyes in the hope to will them away, but the lump in your throat only grew. Taking a shaky breath you looked out of the neighbourhood;

 

“Its hard for me to be around that situation.... one I can never have myself...”

 

Your voice broke as you spoke, burying your head in your hands as you started to sob. You felt the cushions move next to you, Bucky pulling you into his arms as he stroked your hair;

 

“Why not?”

 

Taking another deep breath you looked up at him;

 

“Because I’m a failure as an Omega...”

 

He looked confused for a moment, drawing his memories of you through his mind that he'd learnt from Steve;

 

“I don't... I don't follow...”

 

“I can't have kids Bucky. Have you any idea what it’s like to carry the Omega genes but not be able to give an Alpha a pup? It the most natural thing for our species, and the human part of me decided I wasn't worthy of children...”

 

“But, you've never been bonded?”

 

You laughed quietly at his naivety, because of his time under Hydra's control he'd missed a whole lot of how the Alpha/Omega world had integrated in with the rest of humankind;

 

“Bonding isn't done when you first meet anymore... sometimes it’s not done until a couple of years after marriage. Sometimes even then it’s not done, Alpha's wait until you've provided them with a pup”

 

“So how? Why?”

 

You could tell he was genuinely curious, not understanding but wanting to. Your medical condition wasn't something you spoke about often, but at least with Bucky you knew he wouldn't judge you for it;

 

“I have PCOS”

 

“PC what?”

 

“Poly Cystic Ovary Syndrome”

 

“That sounds... bad”

 

“It’s manageable. Basically I have inoperable cysts on my ovaries. It inhibits eggs being released, basically rendering me infertile”

 

As you spoke, fresh tears rolled down your cheeks, but you remained calm, continuing with your story;

 

“My first husband was human – a beta – he was disappointed when we still hadn't conceived three years after we'd married, but had kept it to himself. Something else he kept to himself was the affair he'd been having. When his girlfriend got pregnant he asked me for a divorce”

 

“I'm sorry” Bucky's words did little to help, but you continued;

 

“My second husband was an Alpha. He was an agent with SHIELD and even though I told him about my condition, he thought because he was Alpha it would work, like he had super sperm or something...”

 

You trailed off, and you felt Bucky press a kiss to your forehead, pulling you to his chest as you started to sob, the rest of your story left untold. He gently stroked your back, his voice quiet as he spoke;

 

“I understand. More than you would know”

 

Pulling back you dried your eyes with the back of your wrists, waiting for him to elaborate, his voice quiet;

 

“You and I... we're not that dissimilar”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“All those years in Cryo. Being wiped and reprogrammed. The electro-shock therapy. I doubt I’ve got any working swimmers left”

 

“Oh”

 

The pair of you sat for a long while, staring out over the Brooklyn rooftops as you cuddled together, the heavy rise and fall of Bucky's chest making you sleepy. As your eyes drifted closed you felt the bottle of vodka being pulled from your hands and the quiet clink of the glass against the metal fire escape as he set it down.

 

It was fully dark when you felt a strong pair of arms beneath you, lifting you into your apartment and setting you down on your bed. Stirring in your half sleep state you gazed up at Bucky as he set you down on the covers;

 

“No... I gotta get outta this dress...” you muttered, half asleep and fully drunk; “T'was too fuckin' 'spensive t' sleep in...”

 

“Ok Doll, I’ll help you...”

He helped you sit up in bed, turning you to pull the zipper down and helping your jelly like limbs out of the beaded shift dress, setting it aside on a chair as he tried not to look at your naked breasts whilst you climbed wearily into bed and pulled the covers up to your neck.

 

He sat on the side, softly hooking a lock of your hair over your ear, and it was that tenderness that made the lump in your throat grow and the tears pool in your eyes before they started to spill over;

 

“Shhhh, it’s ok”

 

You softly grabbed his wrist, looking up to him pleadingly;

 

“Will you stay? Please? I don't want to be alone tonight...”

 

As he looked down at you he nodded, seeing the desperate loneliness in your eyes. Your lids were already drooping as he quickly shrugged his shirt and pants off, climbing in beside you as he pulled you close to his chest.

 

-  


The next morning you woke slowly, your head fuzzy but the soft warmth that was enveloping you helping to combat the hints of a hangover. As the warmth behind you shifted you suddenly recalled the previous night, opening your heart to Bucky before you'd asked him to stay the night. Shifting on your side you felt that tell tale nudge of something you hadn't thought about press against your lower back, making you catch your breath when you could feel just how hard and big he was.

 

"So you are awake" His voice was low and gravelly and you felt his metal hand slide down your side and rest softly on your hip; "You smell beautiful..."

 

As Bucky nuzzled against your hair you could feel your senses picking up on his Alpha pheromones, his arousal making them intensely arousing and making your own body react in kind. Turning in his arms you looked into his eyes, the palest of blues almost gone from the way his pupils had dilated.

 

"Is this ok?" he muttered

 

You nodded, not trusting your voice as you leant forwards and pressed your lips to his, kissing those beautifully soft pillows tentatively at first, but as he pulled you into his arms and flush with his body the kiss grew, slow but passionate that had you melting in his arms. Hooking your leg over his hip you felt the glorious nudge of his clothed erection rub against your soaked underwear, pushing your hips forward instinctively.

 

Bucky’s lips left yours and made their way across your jaw and down your neck, his nose nuzzling against your scent gland, his lips pressing to your bonding mark before you felt him suck on it, his tongue working over the sensitive skin and you knew you'd have a hickey there. You were starting to get sensory overload, your fingernails clawing at his broad shoulders as you started to whimper, and as his hand strayed to your chest, cupping your breast whilst his metal thumb rubbed over your nipple you came, your body going taught as you threw your head back and let the feeling rush over you, all the while Bucky’s mouth never left your neck.

 

When you went limp in his arms he pulled back, a shy smile on his lips. You reached up and cupped his cheek;

 

"Bucky?"

 

"Yes Doll?"

 

"Make love to me"

 

He didn't need to be asked twice, rolling you onto your back as he shed his underwear, his fingers deftly hooking around the elastic of your panties, kneeling between your spread legs as he pulled them off. Flinging them aside he took a moment to appreciate your naked form, spread wide open for him, your nipples peaked and your slick shining against your skin in the soft morning light. Rubbing his hands up your thighs it made him even more aroused as he saw how turned on you were, even after he'd told you he couldn't give you a child. In the past it had the opposite affect on Omega's, turning them off and making them not wanting to be with him.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he rested his body over yours, holding himself upon his metal arm as his real hand gently angled his tip at your entrance;

 

"Ready?"

 

You nodded, scared that if you attempted to speak your voice would break, the emotion that was filling your mind threatening to overwhelm you. Watching as he looked down your body you followed his gaze and you both watched as his thick shaft slowly pushed into you, stretching your walls and massaging you from the inside.

 

The need to speak was gone; you just knew this was right, that he was the one for you. In that moment as your bodies were joined and his gaze met yours, you both realised that this coupling was meant to be, that he was the right one for you.

 

Your bodies moved in unison, the tug and flow of your passions wild yet gentle, your bodies working together in the most perfect of ways. Nothing else mattered in that moment as you were joined together, your orgasms washing over you as you clung to Bucky's forearms, the natural instinct to close your eyes as the pleasure filled your mind fighting against the want to see Bucky, to take in the feral beauty of him as he pleasured you as no-one had ever done before.

 

When Bucky's thrusts got deeper and harder you could feel the warmth starting to blossom in your stomach, knowing that this would be the peak for both of you, knowing what would come next as you could feel his knot muscle starting to swell. Bending his head down he kissed you once;

 

"Are you ready Doll?"

 

"Yes Bucky, its time..."

 

Wrapping your fingers through his soft hair you pulled his lips down to your neck, to your bonding mark, and as he thrust into you one last time you felt his teeth latch onto your neck, knotting your spasming walls as he spilled his seed deep within you. As your orgasms washed over the pair of you, you felt a rush of emotion you'd never felt before, your body and mind fulfilled in a new way, your legs wrapped around his waist as you felt the first tears roll down your cheeks.

 

Finally Bucky moved his mouth from you, pushing himself up a little to look you in the eyes, shock on his face as he realised what he'd done in the throes of passion;

 

"Oh my god... I’m... I’m so sorry.... I... I didn't mean to..."

 

Stroking the back of his neck you shushed him;

 

"I wanted it Bucky... we can just work out things when our minds are a little clearer"

 

You spent the next hour cuddled together, even after your bodies were no longer joined together you still held each other close, limbs entwined and mouths straying to tender flesh, basking in the scents that filled the room.

 

-

 

Three months later Bucky squeezed your hand as you sat in the waiting room at your doctor’s office. You were worried, the stomach pains, your weight loss that wasn't consistent throughout your body, your light-headedness. Out of all of the things that it could be, you desperately hoped it wasn't terminal. When your name was called the pair of you stood, Bucky’s warm hand on the small of your back the only thing that kept you from running from the building.

 

You explained your symptoms and your condition, your doctor nodding and making notes as you answered his questions truthfully. The three of you sat in silence as he typed things onto his computer, Bucky holding your hand as you tried to fight the nerves that were threatening to bubble up. When your doctor finally spoke it made you jump;

 

"Could you please just hop up onto the table?"

 

Bucky helped you up as the doctor asked you to pull your top up and push the waistband of your jeans down, the doctor approaching you with a hand held machine that looked like an old fashioned tape deck with a microphone attached. Squirting some viscous gel over the microphone and pressed it to your stomach. The sound that came through the speaker sounded like a coffee percolator at first, your hand squeezing Bucky's tight until you three heard it, the steady thump-thump-thump of a heartbeat.

 

"There we go" the doctor said with a kind smile

 

You looked at Bucky, your eyes wide as you saw the grin break out over his face, his voice wavering as he spoke;

 

"I knew it"

 

"You knew?"

 

You were interrupted by the doctor moving the Doppler against your stomach;

 

"Hang on a second, I’m picking up something else..." you held your breath as he gently pressed against the other side of your stomach; "As I suspected..."

 

The speakers crackled until the sound was clear again, thuthump-thuthump-thuthump;

 

"Yes, I’m guessing twins" the doctor said with a large smile spreading across his face.

 

As the doctor busied himself making notes you felt Bucky's fingers move from yours for a moment, and in the periphery of your vision you could see him fishing something out of his jeans pocket. Taking your hand in his the cold touch of a small piece of metal being slid up your ring finger made your eyes go wide;

 

"Bucky..."

 

"Just thought we should make it official... if you'll have me?"

 

Throwing your arms around his shoulders you sobbed into his neck;

 

"Of course I will!"

 

Leaving the doctor’s office you clung to Bucky, letting him lead you to the cab, insisting you weren't walking the two miles back to your apartment. As the blocks whizzed by you turned to him;

 

"How did you know?"

 

"I could smell it. I wasn't sure, that's why I’ve been nagging you to go to the doctors since you started to feel unwell"

 

Snuggling against him you felt at peace, looking forward to what the future held for the pair of you.


End file.
